The Magic Man
by TheFreshApple
Summary: A late night in New Mexico in a smoky bar leads to an interesting time for one female bartender and a man from out of town. Two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** The Magic Man

**Rating:** M for sex, language and ROCK! You know, the works.

**Disclaimer:** Damn you, Kripke! I would have paid good money for the boys, and you know it! –sigh- I own nothing except that which is mine.

**Summary: **A late night in New Mexico in a smoky bar leads to an interesting time for one female bartender and a man from out of town.

**A/N:** This is what happens when you listen to Heart in the car in anticipation of the season finale. Yeah… No spoilers, so that's good, right? It is slightly fluffy, though.

--

"_Come on home, girl," he said with a smile.  
You don't have to love me yet__,  
Let's get high awhile.  
But try to understand – _

_I'm a Magic Man.__­_

--

Lia hated working nightshifts. The men got grabbier, the women got crabbier, and the smoke threatened to kill her via allergies and asthma. She kept her inhaler in her apron pocket at all times and took frequent hits, but she was seriously starting to reconsider new employment. She had been working this job for three months and couldn't understand why she stayed. Oakley's Bar in Truth or Consequences, New Mexico wasn't the best place for a five-foot-three, stocky built, natural brunette to be working, but she had needed a job, and her cousin knew a guy who knew a guy who ran the joint. She was going to kill Marty, if she didn't die of smoke inhalation first. The owner, Mel, hadn't hired her on looks, though. Lia had terrific vocal chords from years of church choir and musical theater in high school. He said that she'd be singing – that rat hadn't let her sing one note since she had started working. Lia slammed two beers down on the bar and reached for her apron strings, with a good mind to quit right then and there.

That's when _he_ walked in.

He looked like a _he_. Tall, with broad shoulders and a slight swagger that made her think of John Wayne, of all people. His hair was close cropped and spiky, not her usual M.O., but he made it work. Faded blue jeans ripped at the knees, and a simple black t-shirt showed that he was here to drink, not pick up a woman, although Lia didn't doubt that he could if he wanted to. He was _gorgeous_. He was blessed high cheek bones and a broad forehead that was definitely not Cro-Magnon. He looked Irish, if she was going to be perfectly honest with herself. For a moment, her mind cringingly flitted over her mother's disapproval of this guy and then shook herself, mentally and physically. There was no way she was ever going to let her mother win, especially if the guy had really nice arms. And a nice neck, nice shoulders, nice pecs, and probably a phenomenal ass if she could get him to turn around…

As he approached the bar, Lia realized that she was staring and ducked her head in mortification. She could feel her cheeks flaming with embarrassment and willed them to cool down. A quick glance up and down the bar revealed that she was the only free waitress. She closed her eyes, cursing quietly, before a deep baritone broke into her mental rampage of dirty words.

"Excuse me; can I get a bottle of Jack and one shot of tequila?"

Eyes snapping open, head flying up, Lia's gray eyes were met and captured by the greenest eyes she had ever seen. The color wasn't so much what caught her as the emotion behind them. It was like looking into a whirlpool of so many different feelings, she almost got dizzy. Her hand flew out to grip the bar and she staggered, feeling her embarrassment return with bells on.

"Hey, are you okay?" Green Eyes and Nice Arms asked, leaning slightly over the mahogany bar top with concern in those emerald depths. "You look a little flushed."

"You're hot. I mean, it's hot!" Lia stammered, mentally screaming at Freud and his damn theories. "It's hot in here. Back here, I mean. Behind the bar, where I am. I mean," she laughed, a rather good impression of a hyena on crack, "I'm sure it's hot where you're standing, but the ventilation sucks back here, and there's virtually no breeze, so the only option to get cool is to stick your head under the beer taps, but that's just gross, not to mention unprofessional." _Oh, sweet Jesus in Heaven, please help me to shut the fuck up!_

He had a great smile, too. "I'm sure," he nodded slowly, eyes crinkling at the corners and large dimples appearing as he revealed a blinding white grin. Lia almost melted right then and there. Her breath caught in her chest and she bit her lip, humiliated. "One bottle of Jack and a tequila shot coming right up," she mumbled, placing the aforementioned objects on the bar and smiling, _grimacing_, at him before turning on her heel and doing her best to make a quick get away.

Her only friend in the place, Mica, found her ten minutes later in the cold storage with her head pressed against one of the metal shelves. Mica, a Philippine beauty from North Texas with great legs, who had definitely been hired for her looks, smiled sympathetically and rubbed Lia's back. "What's the matter, chick? You give someone the wrong drink again?"

Lia sniffed sadly and removed her forehead from the freezing metal. "No," she sighed, picking at her cuticles. "I just struck out with Apollo."

"A Greek god? Here, in Oakley's? Damn, you lucky girl," she drawled, pulling on Lia's arm, leading her to the locker's window. "Show me."

With a shaky finger, Lia pointed out Green Eyes to Mica, who just smiled and laughed. "Oh, dear, what are gonna do with you? He's clearly lonely, judging by those shots he's doing, and I'll bet on my momma's grave that you're exactly what he needs."

Lia cocked an eyebrow. "Your mother's not dead."

With a wave of a hand, Mica disregarded Lia's words like smoke. "Whatever. Go out there and talk to him! He's walking sex! Not to mention the fact that he has a great ass; I peeked when he walked in."

_Ha, I knew it!_ Lia took a deep breath, but couldn't let it out with the confidence she desired. "I can't. I'm sorry, I just can't. Guys like that do not talk to girls like me."

"Bullshit!" Mica shrieked, deadening all noise in Lia's left ear. "That is a cop-out, Lia Marie, and you know it!"

"I know!" Lia yelled back, geared to fight. "I should be strutting my stuff out there like you and the other girls, but I can't. I'm not as brave as y'all," she finished lamely, avoiding her friend's eye.

Mica studied the timid girl next to her for a moment before smirking. "Fine. I'm gonna go talk to Mel."

Lia caught the double meaning in her voice and looked up quickly. "What? Why?"

"None of your business," Mica quipped and strolled out of the locker with her hips swinging. She passed Apollo at the bar and shot him a smile, which he returned full force. Lia didn't miss the way his eyes dropped to Mica's rear when she walked by, and her stomach twisted. Lia knew she was pretty, sure, but compared to the rest of the girls in this joint, she was an Ugly Duckling among swans. Just her luck that she'd be the designated dumpy one in this bar. _Shit_.

Mentally bemoaning her fortune, she watched as Mica walked up to their boss, Mel Oakley, and whispered in his ear. Mel liked Mica; she was good with people. He looked surprised at whatever she told him and glanced at her, eyebrows raised. Then he glanced in Lia's direction and she dove out of the way, heart pounding. Within three minutes, Mel was pushing open the locker door and Lia glared at very smug Mica.

"Lia, Stacey, the singer, decided to take a break and we've got a lot of requests coming in. I hired you for your voice, so why don't you get on that stage and entertain, instead of hiding back here with the vodka," Mel grumbled. Mel never did anything but grumble.

Eyes wide with horror, Lia looked from her boss to her (former) friend. "Oh, no. Please don't make me do that, Mel."

"Lee, you've got a great voice and you love being onstage? What's the problem?" Mica's voice was dripping amusement, but she had the gall to look genuinely concerned.

"The problem is, _Mickey_, that there's an incredibly hot looking guy out there who does not need to witness more of my stupidity."

"Nonsense. You need to make an impression on him, babe. This one's too cute to be pushed aside."

Lia glanced over Mica's shoulder to where _he_ still sat, occasionally sneaking peeks over at the locker door. She told herself that he was waiting for Mica to emerge, but her inner cheerleader rallied that he was waiting for her. She looked back to Mica, helpless.

"But what do I _sing_?"

Mica beamed. "Let me take care of that. You just get on that stage." She wrapped an arm around Lia's shoulders as Mel grunted and pushed his way out into the bar. "Look at it this way – if you do well, Mel will keep you on the stage and you won't have to go back behind the bar. If this guy is worth it, he'll be eating out of your hand, which you need, since you haven't been laid in _months_." Lia squeaked indignantly, but she had no right to object – It wasn't like Mica was wrong.

With a deep breath, Lia pushed through the locker door and made her way around the bar to the side of the stage. The guitar player for the band, a twenty-something hippie named Ralph, smiled at her and Mica. Lia's knees buckled and Ralph reached out a hand to steady her. "Whoa, there, Lee. You doin' okay?"

"Is that a rhetorical question?" she muttered, trying not to look around the bar, but she needn't have bothered. Mica was running a play-by-play in her ear.

"He's watching you. He's put the Jack down and he's turned around. He's smiling." Mica gasped happily and Lia's stomach lurched. "He _loves_ you. He wants to _marry_ you. He wants you to have his _bay-bies_," she singsonged in a Sandra Bullock from Miss Congeniality kind of way.

Lia groaned. "Just let me get through this without puking first."

"Just get up there and make an impression," Mica cackled, pushing at Lia's back. The latter resisted as much as humanly possible, turning around and grabbing her friend's hands with her own. She smiled widely and did her best to stall.

"Okay, I'm pretty sure he heard me cackle like a hyena at the bar – if he doesn't remember that, then he's super dense, and I'm not sure I want a guy like that in my life, because I need a little bit more in a man-" One look from Mica cut off the steady stream of words leaking from her mouth. They stared at each other for a moment, one pair of eyes determined, the other pathetically desperate.

"Lia?"

"Yeah?"

"Go."

Lia tried to resist for a few more futile seconds before her fear of God and Mica took over. "Yes ma'am," she muttered, dropping her head. She felt Mica brush past her and she closed her eyes, trying to block out the bar, but unable to block out Green Eyes. She hoped he was so drunk that he wouldn't judge her too harshly for what was about to come.

"Ladies and gentlemen, our house singer is taking a break at the moment, but we do have a little in-house entertainment for you this evening," Mica's voice was gleeful and Lia had to smile. "You might recognize her as the woman who serves your drinks, but that's just her secret identity! Please, put your hands together for Miss Lia Monroe!"

Taking a deep breath, Lia bounded up the stairs and took the microphone from Mica, sending her ill wishes even as she smiled. Mica winked and bounced down the stairs, making her way back behind the bar. Lia saw Green Eyes lean over the bar to speak to Mica and her breath quickened. A quick look around at the band to see if they were ready, and a reassuring wink from Ralph had Lia smiling and she filled her lungs with life-giving air as the first riff ripped through the air. She recognized the melody immediately and caught Mica's eye, smiling thankfully. Heart had always been her strong point. Lifting the mic to her lips, she began, slow and deep like Ann Wilson.

"_Cold late night so long ago,  
When I was not so strong you know;  
A pretty man came to me -  
Never seen eyes so blue…" _

_Or green_, Lia quipped mentally, a small smile playing about her lips as she held the note. The rest of the verse played out and she played it safe. The chorus was always her favorite part because of the powerhouse opportunity it offered.

"_Come on home, girl," he said with a smile.  
You don't have to love me yet,  
Let's get high awhile.  
But try to understand – _

_Try to understand. _

_Try, try, try to understand…_

_I'm a magic man."_

She glanced out over the crowd and caught Green Eyes' gaze. It was fixed on her and she boldly offered a wink. He beamed and she returned the grin. It felt good to be onstage. She had always loved the security that the stage offered – the blinding lights and warm, heavy air was a security blanket. Onstage, Lia was a completely different person – a person who winked at complete strangers while singing Heart's "Magic Man".

"_Summer lover passed to fall  
Tried to realize it all.  
Mama says she's worried -  
Growing up in a hurry, yeah." _

Her voice rose and fell with the natural rhythm of the music and she closed her eyes as she launched into the high notes of the chorus. This felt good. There was no sound from the audience, which was odd, but she didn't pay too much attention to it. She was only performing for _him_, and he seemed to like it. The instrumental part of the song took over and she looked at Ralph, nodding in time with the music. Going on the road as part of a band briefly flitted across her mind, but then the lyrics were back and she didn't have time for such thoughts anymore.

"'_Come on home, girl' he said with a smile.  
'I cast my spell of love on you, a woman from a child!  
But try to understand, _

_Try to understand, oh ... oh ...  
Try to understand,  
Try, try, try to understand.  
He's a magic man!' Oh, yeah.  
Oh, you've got the magic hands!"_

She saw Mel, nodding appraisingly in the back, arms crossed and feet planted like he always stood. His body was tilted forward, however, as though it was drawn to the sound of her voice. She saw Mica, dancing behind the bar, arms above her head and eyes closed.

Lia saw the man, making his way through the crowd, eyes fixed on her, and she flushed. Her voice didn't falter however, as she finished up the song and said a quiet, "Thanks, y'all."

The bar erupted into cheers and whistles, clapping and loud shouts of praise. Lia threw her head back and laughed, highfiving Ralph and thanking the rest of the band. She turned around to find Mica and was surprised to see a hand, reaching up to help her down off the stage. She smiled shyly and took it, blushing when Apollo transferred her hand to his shoulder and placed her other hand on the opposite side so that when she jumped down from the stage, her body was flush against his. Lia hoped he couldn't feel the heat from her cheeks as her feet hit the floor. Over the praise and mayhem, he leaned forward and spoke loudly in her ear, "I'm Dean!"

_Finally, a name for the face,_ Lia thought as she nodded. He pulled back, green eyes sparking and she pointed at her chest, jabbing her first finger into her skin.

"Lia!" she explained, smiling when he laughed. "Yeah, I got that," he yelled, and her smile faltered. He laughed again, a deep, rumbling bass that echoed through her entire body. She had to look up considerably to see him, which she loved. One arm was still wrapped securely around his neck. She bit her lip sheepishly, which turned into a surprised gasp as he brushed a piece of hair out of her eyes. Then he asked her a question that she hadn't been asked in a very, very long time.

"When do you get off?"

--

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Magic Man**

_Part_ _Deux_

--

_Winter nights we sang in tune,  
Played inside the months of moon.  
Never think of never;  
Let this spell last forever._

--

_One arm was still wrapped securely around his neck. She bit her lip sheepishly, which turned into a surprised gasp as he brushed a piece of hair out of her eyes. Then he asked her a question that she hadn't been asked in a very, very long time. _

"_When do you get off?" _

Lia blinked. Maybe her ears were still ringing from the applause, but she could have sworn that Apollo – _Dean_ - had just asked her an extremely personal, not to mention sexual, question. "Excuse me?"

He flashed her that grin, the one that was all teeth and crinkles at the corners of his eyes, and _awesome_. "Work. When do you get off work?"

"Now. That song was her closing up." Mica appeared out of nowhere at Lia's shoulder and smiled widely. At the panic in her friend's eyes, she pulled the bartender a safe distance away before whispering, "_I'll cover for you_."

Lia's gray eyes passed from panic to excitement to gratitude in a matter of milliseconds. "_Thank you_," she whispered back, turning back around to Dean, eager to get back to her own personal demi-god. He greeted her with a smile, a little cocky but oh-so-sexy. "Ready?"

Lia just nodded as Mica laughed and slapped him on one well-toned bicep. "You take good care of her now, or I'll have to beat that fine ass of yours," she winked and Dean laughed. Lia felt the heat rise in her cheeks, but didn't say anything as he wrapped one arm around her waist and mock-saluted her friend.

"Sure thing," he promised in a voice too smooth to be real. Lia waved goodbye to Mica and allowed herself to be guided through the crowded bar and into the fresh, warm New Mexico night air. She let out a deep breath at the same time Dean did the same and cast him an inquisitive look. He shrugged one shoulder and jerked his head back over their shoulders. "She's scary."

"Mica grew up in a big family; two sisters and four brothers. She's pretty tough." Lia laughed as the understanding came into Dean's eyes. "Everyone calls her Mamma Bear around here – she's as protective of friends as she is of family."

Dean nodded, thoughtful, while guiding Lia towards the line of cars parked in the gravel field that served as Oakley's parking lot. There was a moment of awkward silence as Lia tried desperately to think of something to say, but couldn't because he smelled _so damn good_. She opened her mouth, about to make a stereotypical pass at a weather observation when he spoke, low and genuinely curious. "Do you have any siblings?"

Her mouth clapped shut as she tried to remember, but the sparkle in his green eyes as he looked at her made her head clear again. "One sister, younger. Lori's kind of like my best friend – she and I are real close." She loved the way he made her dizzy and thoughtful all at the same time and briefly wondered if that was a practiced skill or just natural talent. "Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"Yeah." The word was quick and sharp, almost harsh and she faltered a step. He cast an apologetic look in her direction, but didn't offer more. Lia didn't push – she understood the importance of secrets and family. There was another silence, this time laced with brooding, before, "So, what do you want to do?" Dean's head was turned in her direction, all smiles and cocky confidence. If Lia hadn't known any better, she would have sworn that he hadn't snapped at her at all. She took a deep breath, gave up on trying to understand the guy, and looked up at the stars.

"Well, what time is it?"

"About one-thirty."

Lia laughed and sighed. "There's not much hope for us, then. The only thing open in this town is the bar at this time of night." She gestured at the inky black landscape, the lights from the town about six miles away glinting faintly on the horizon. "We're out on the drudges of a tiny, tiny town."

"We could go back to my motel," Dean offered quietly and something hot sunk into Lia's belly. There was only one motel in Truth and Consequences, and it was famous for its debauched reputation. If he wanted to go back there, she could bet good money that it wasn't to play a nice, quiet game of Go Fish. Then again, Lia thought, what girl in her right mind would want to do anything nice or quiet with this guy?

She realized that Dean was looking at her somewhat expectantly, and that she was biting her lip, lost in thought, without answering his question. "Oh! Okay."

Dean laughed, shaking his head. "Are you sure?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow and lowering his face so that it was level with hers. She liked the way he put them both on even ground with each other. Lia laughed and slapped one hand against his chest, feeling his muscles flex under that glorious black shirt he wore. "Yes!" she exclaimed, giggling when he raised one eyebrow. "I mean, yes, that would be great. Sorry," she said sheepishly, shrugging one shoulder. "My mind went to town without me for a minute."

He chuckled again, and she felt the rumble echo in his chest through her hand. Her skin tingled at the feeling. Without another word, he grasped her hand in his and led her to an black muscle-car looking thing, with plenty of seat room and a deadly feel. "What kind of car is this?" she asked in wonder, admiring the way the bar lights danced in the sleek shine of the car's paint.

"Sixty-seven Impala," he said with a hint of pride, running one hand affectionately over the top of the car. "Chevy," he added as an afterthought.

Lia nodded like that meant something to her, but she was more distracted by the way Dean's fingers skimmed over the car's roof. Hands that moved so gently with a piece of work like this car had to be some kind of miracle in the bedroom. Any guy that treated his car with that kind of respect was probably a sex god.

Her stomach clenched in nervous anticipation, ready to find out.

The ride to the motel was quiet, but comfortable. Soft snatches of classic rock floated out from the speakers. About halfway, he reached out and took her hand, running his thumb over the soft skin where her hand met her wrist. She could feel the calluses on the pads of his fingers and found them strangely comforting. This guy knew the meaning of hard work, and he wasn't afraid to get it done. Briefly, she considered asking him his plans for the future, since she was pretty sure that he was the perfect guy, but something stopped her. Maybe it was the well-worn look of the steering wheel, or the way he pulled into the motel parking lot with practiced ease, but Lia had a feeling that this guy didn't stay in one place for too long. Long-term probably wasn't his cup of tea. With a small, mournful, inward sigh, she accepted the fact that she might be waking up alone.

He opened her door for her, which she liked, and even held her hand as he led her to one of the motel room doors. Room 169. The key went into the lock with a faint click and he pushed open the door with his foot, smiling and gesturing for her to go in.

"Ladies first."

Lia's first thought was that she was being Punk'd. There was no way this room was sanitary for human beings to habituate. She doubted that the décor had been fashionable for about sixty years, at least.

At least the bed was big, even if the sheets were a bit sketchy.

She felt Dean behind her and sighed in speechless amazement. "Wow. This is really… crappy. Wow."

Dean laughed, shutting the door and walking around her, laying down his keys on the small table by the door. "Home sweet home, for now."

Lia _hmm_ed in sympathy, perching on the end of the bed as she watched him go to the bathroom sink and wash his hands. "I'd take you back to my place, except that I don't have one. I'm staying with Mica and her sisters until I have enough money to get my own apartment." His shoulder blades jutted out underneath black fabric and her breath caught in her throat. He was far too attractive to be hold up in a crap town like this. "How'd you end up in this dinky little town anyway?" she asked, picking at a frayed thread on the bedspread.

Dean's eyes rose in the mirror, green meeting gray through reflective magic. "How did you?" he asked after a moment, and she could practically see the mask coming down. She knew he was avoiding, and accepted it. More secrets, more protecting oneself from the big, bad world. She sighed and kicked off her boots, bringing up her legs to sit Indian-style on the bed.

"I needed to get away from my parents. They were…well, they were oppressive. Let's just say that we didn't get along. My cousin Marty knew a guy who knew Mel, the bar owner, so I got a job here, as far away from home as possible. When I hit town, my car broke down and Mica's boyfriend owns the only damn auto shop in town. That's how I met her. She's been my guardian angel ever since."

He turned slowly, drying his hands, genuine curiosity apparent on his handsome face. "Do you believe in guardian angels?"

Lia shrugged. "Sure. Why not? I'm such a big klutz that I'd be dead if there wasn't some higher power keeping me in one piece." She shifted as he joined her on the bed, sitting just inches away from her – he smelled like fresh soap and something sharp, rugged almost. Her brain identified it as gunpowder, of all things.

"You probably won't understand this," Dean began slowly, like he was measuring his words for a very small child, "but I think you're a very lucky human being. You sing beautifully, and you're blessed to have the chances that you do in life. Your family is the most important thing you can have, even if it doesn't seem like it at the time. Never forget that." His face was pensive, sad almost, and Lia made up her mind to distract him, if only to see that smile one more time.

_Never think of never; Let this spell last forever._

"You're wrong," Lia said, standing up from the bed. She could feel his eyes on her and took a deep breath, if only just to give her courage. "I understand perfectly." In one slow motion, she grasped the hem of her shirt and lifted, revealing a strong back and green bra. She turned slowly and saw his pupils dilate, heard his breathing quicken. "But I think you're being far too serious for a guy that just picked up a waitress out of a bar." She walked towards him, swinging her hips as much as she dared without looking silly. His eyes followed the sway, before making a slow, burning trail up her abdomen, over her breasts, to rest on her face. She felt like looking away, but those green irises held her captivated, and she hardly dared to breathe.

Dean reached for her as he stood and she gladly met his mouth with just as much fervor as he expressed, marveling at the softness of his lips. It was astonishing, how one guy could convey so much in one kiss, but he did. She felt like she was drowning, and she was vaguely aware that they were spinning, but it didn't register until the back of her knees hit the bed and she was down. He joined her a moment later, lining his still-dressed body with her scantily clad one. Quickly, Lia decided this was hugely unfair and reached for his t-shirt, whipping it up and over his head in record time. Then she felt bad because her hands wouldn't stop running over his finely toned torso. His nipples pebbled under her touch, his skin formed goose bumps where her fingertips ghosted. She crowed in delight when he undid the front clasp of her bra with his teeth and spread the material apart to feast on her flesh. It was like being dunked in cold water while being roasted alive – it was a sensory overload that she loved to experience.

She felt his fingers at her waistband and lifted her hips obligingly, fingers twined in his hair as he undid the clasp and zip, pushing the denim down her hips. He had to break their kiss to get her jeans all the way off and Lia whimpered at the loss of contact. He flashed a grin and a heated look in her direction and she flushed. "I'll be back, baby," he growled, planting a kiss on the inside of her knee and her stomach flipped. Lia decided right then that she loved being called baby, as long as he pitched his voice that low whenever he said it.

Her mind went blank, however, when he ran one finger over the damp spot in the front of her panties. "D'you want me to…" he asked quietly, slipping his fingers under the waistband of her underwear, ready to slip them off and devour her if she so desired.

Lia's hormones had other plans. She shook her head frantically, reaching for him and in a moment, he was back in her arms, his lips firmly connected with hers. "Just fuck me," she breathed into his mouth and Dean groaned. The sound went straight through her ears, down her spinal cord and into her groin like a burning arrow. She wasn't going to last much longer without going insane if he didn't just _do something_.

She didn't have to wait long. In record time, he had stripped out of his jeans and boxer briefs and was rolling on a condom like nobody's business. She had exactly two seconds to marvel at his length before the tip of his cock pressed into her and she lost all coherent thought capabilities. Endless, stupid babble burbled out of her mouth as he slowly pushed all the way in and her hips rose to meet him without even thinking.

Dean's head dropped to the juncture between her neck and shoulder and he lightly bit the skin there, bringing just enough pain to be perfect. Their lovemaking was fast and heavy, but there was an unspoken understanding – they both needed someone to make them forget their currently complicated lives. They just needed to get lost in one another, and that was exactly what they were doing. Lia tried to remember her surroundings, but when he made her toes curl and her back arch in pleasure for the fourth time, she gave up all hope and just enjoyed the ride.

Lying in that delightful after-sex glow, Lia contemplated sneaking into the bathroom and calling Mica to brag about her explicit exploits, but thought better. The warmth radiating from Dean's skin was too delicious to leave willingly.

Dean pressed a kiss to her temple and whispered against her skin, "I probably won't be here in the morning. The room's paid for, so don't worry about that."

He felt her shift against him and briefly considered going for round seven before she whispered back, "Okay."

His eyes closed. Dean felt like he owed this girl an apology – this girl who had let him touch her and bring her to heaven time and time again. "I have to help my younger brother. He's…we're…it's complicated."

Lia's lips on his brought his explanation to a shrieking halt. "Dean. I get it. You're not the first guy to have to leave…"

"No, it's not like that. I really do have a younger brother. His name's Sam, and he's screwed. Well," Dean laughed bitterly, "we both are, really. Like I said, complicated."

Laying her head on his chest, Lia sighed. "I'm sorry," she said quietly and closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep.

Dean smiled, running his fingers through her hair before closing his eyes, too. She'd never know how much her ignorance meant to him.

When Lia woke up, Dean was slipping on his boots. She knew that he knew she was awake, but she didn't say anything as she watched him grab his keys and go to the motel door. Just as he was reaching for the doorknob, she sat up, clutching the sheet to her chest, like this guy hadn't seen her naked last night and into the good part of the morning. "Good luck, Dean. I hope it all works out for you," she said quickly, not wanting to startle him, but just let him know that her thoughts were with him.

He turned slowly, that devilish grin on his lips and her heart fluttered, again. His eyes sparkled at her and Lia's heart broke.

"Likewise," he said, and then he was gone.

'_Come on home, girl' he said with a smile.  
'I cast my spell of love on you, a woman from a child!  
But try to understand, _

_I'm a Magic Man.'_

--

**END**


End file.
